


[Cover art] Mai 'o a o nou

by will_p



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, Gift Work, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Sotto copertura come coppia in una romantica crociera delle isole, Steve e Danny devono capire se quei sentimenti che hanno finalmente esplicitato possono portare a un rapporto romantico duraturo.

Cover art per la fanfic MAI 'O A O NOU: DA QUI A TE @ Big Bang Italia #8!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyearth85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mai ʻō ā ō nou : Da qui a te](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681797) by [skyearth85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85). 



> Non sono riuscita a partecipare a questo BBI come writer, ma non potevo esimermi come gifter, specie dopo aver visto questa fic tra i riassunti XD Terzo anno di "collaborazione"! Skyearth, spero che questa cosina ti piaccia X3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mai ʻō ā ō nou : Da qui a te](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681797) by [skyearth85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85)




End file.
